From red to white (Redone)
by deadlyswarm
Summary: Frisk is an orphan who chose to go to mount Ebbott, while her mother was a homeless woman living in the city who gave up her child so she could be cared for. What happens when a mother finds her child amongst monsters? and what happens when Frisk becomes a monster herself? a skele-frisk fanfic with Soriel, Alphyne, and Papyton ships, and dadster.
1. Chapter 1

On a sunny afternoon in Ebbot City, there was a woman named Elizabeth who ran an orphanage. She was a nice woman, beloved by the children she watched over, and well known for her kindness and tenacity when it came to finding each child a home, or the means to provide for them anything she could. She was an average sized lady, with piercing blue eyes, red hair, and a gentle smile. Unfortunately, her child count was rather high as companies moved shops out of state, or even the country. Many people were losing jobs, and being forced out of their homes. This lead some parents with children to give up their young so they can live a healthy life they deserve. She had seen many cases, but this one nearly brought her to tears.

Frisk Warren, was the daughter of Alice and Frank Warren. The child was born with an illness that nearly took her life, though through what doctors call a miracle, she was able to hold on long enough for treatment. However it did not go away, Frisk needed continual treatments, which costed quite a sum of money. Both of her parents were fully capable of doing so, as well as provide a happy home. Until a few months later when a robber pulled a gun on Frank, leaving Alice a single mother of a sick, yet determined child. Through her own determination, Alice was able to still keep Frisk alive, only to find out that the company she worked for was moving overseas, soon to leave her out of a job. This meant that this mother, who wanted only the best for her child, was forced to give her up. She received the one year old from the woman with tears in her eyes.

"Frisk my child...you will be happy here I...I promise, and….if I ever get back on my feet….I'll find you baby, I love you." with a kiss on the child's hand, the mother disappeared, preparing to do her best to survive in a world that seemed so very cruel.

Eight years later, Frisk was hiding behind an entry way as Elizabeth speaks to one of her financial advisors. They are talking about money and….Frisk's name came up as one of the most costly to care for.

"Miss Elizabeth, I know the circumstances are grim, but with these expenses you will either have to make other cuts, or send Frisk to a different orphanage. The last six parents that interviewed simply lacked the income." Elizabeth ran her hand through her hair, Frisk had heard this discussion before, it was time to finally do something. Legends say that those who go to never return, maybe Miss Elizabeth will be able to take better care of the other kids with her gone.

She took nothing but a stick with her, mainly because it was a nice looking stick, and eventually made it to the top. There she spotted a hole, however she would then trip on the vine, plummeting to the bottom, only to be saved by a patch of yellow flowers. Her journey was perilous, but through her determination, she saved the monsters of Mt. Ebbot and brought them to the Frisk aiding them as their mostly anonymous ambassador, It took time, but monsters were able to obtain permission to live within the city. The humans of this city were more curious than anything, and the home building actually provided more jobs. Grillby and Muffet moved their businesses topside, and the Temmies had their own Tem themed shop. Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel were living happily together. When Grillby's moved to the surface, Sans talked him into adding a karaoke and stand up comedy area. It turned into a hit and thus Grillby considered Sans' tab payed….for now. Sans himself worked every couple of days doing stand up comedy.

" **ok so when we monsters came up we heard about this thing called 'Christianity' and it has a lot of fables and stories. i think the funniest one is the one with king Solomon and the baby. 'oh you know not to cut a freaking baby in HALF, you must be the mother! it's like if someone was trying to cut a dog in half and im just like 'hey, how about you don't do that' oh you must be the owner!"**

Toriel was able to open her own school containing both humans and monsters, and Papyrus mainly spent his time working with Mettaton, Frisk, and Asgore in a project they were doing to aid the homeless in the city. Undyne became a drill instructor for the Ebbot city police, survival rates went up, along with successful arrests and fewer people committing crimes . Alphys was working day and night trying to identify the illness that was plaguing Frisk. At the rate the current medication was going, supplemented with monster magic, Frisk had longer...but soon there would be visable signs of the disease's advancement. Asgore became the school's gardener, making nice flower mazes ( With the help of Papyrus and Undyne….he decided not to add traps and fire.) and hedges, including one in the shape of Papyrus' smiling face.

All in all, things looked good for the monster kingdom, but there was one more task they had at hand.

Frisk got up early in the morning, today was the day they would officially be adopted by Toriel. There was a knock on the door.

" **knock knock."**

"Who's there?"

" **adopting"**

"Adopting who?"

" **adopting you kiddo, lets get going."** Frisk smiled as she rushed to the door and pulled it open, flinging herself into a hug with Sans. A boney hand lightly patted her head.

" **heh, alright, tori's signing some papers, you wanna say goodbye to elizabeth one last time?"** Frisk nodded and she walked into the room, seeing Toriel at the desk, thoroughly reading and signing forms. Both she and Elizabeth looked at Frisk.

"Ah hello my child, it will take a few moments to have everything in order, but we shall be home soon." Frisk nodded and then looked at Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth?" The woman walked over and knelt, she was about to speak, but was interrupted by a hug.

"Thank you for taking care of me…..sorry for running away." Elizabeth returned the hug. "Well, atleast you got one heck of a family out of it...there is something I need to give Toriel real quick." When the hug broke, Frisk looked at Elizabeth inquisitively. She had produced some papers and given them to Toriel.

"These are the documents concerning Frisk's biological parent…..should Frisky ever want to know about them, the information is here, but just….read it yourself beforehand miss Toriel." Toriel nodded

"Very well, and the work is done, I take it we can now go home?" Elizabeth smiled and nodded, and Frisk rushed into Toriel's arms.

"Yay, we can go home! Think we can have some pie for dinner tonight mom?" Toriel laughed

"Ah, I see, you only love me for my pie, I should have known….."

"What? Noooooo!"

"Hah, I am only teasing you my child, we shall see." Sans was in the background, with his cell phone out, texting to Alphys.

" **yo alphys, the cat is in the cradle, is operation good times ready for action?"**

" Affirmative, Undyne and Papyrus are set, Mettaton is in position, and Asgore has returned the goods, and the marathon of this Gravity falls show Frisk wanted to binge with us is prepared." Sans put away his phone and sat in the back with Frisk telling jokes the whole way home. Frisk blinked and suddenly Sans was gone, and so was Toriel. Frisk walked down the driveway and into the dark house when suddenly the lights came on and she was immediately caught between Undyne and Papyrus' arms.

"YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY BEEN CAPTURED HUMAN!"

"We got somethin set up just for you punk!, but first….FRIENDSHIP SUPLEX"

"Wait nooooo please spare me Undyne!" Except Undyne wound up suplexing both Papyrus and Frisk into a conveniently placed pile of blankets and pillows with a poof. Mettaton showed up with his fog machines and glitter, Asgore brought over a large cake, and they did, in fact, binge Gravity Falls to the very end. Today was a good day.

In the morning, Asgore rose early, he had sent out applications for a few gardening assistants, or those willing to learn. But these were no online applications, they were brought to one of the many homeless shelters for people in need of work, thus far, only one came in, someone called Alice Warren.

* * *

Authors note: Huh, what ever could be going on here? :P oh what, you expected me to jump right into skele-frisk? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, no….not yet anyway ;) i've also decided on just updating whenever i finish each chapter, though i'll TRY for once a week or every two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone aside from Asgore had left the house after a few hours,however Asgore found that he had fallen asleep on the couch. He sat up chuckling and began to stretch, as he heard his phone alarm beep, what convenient timing! Toriel heard the beeping and peaked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Oh you woke up, would you like anything before heading off for that interview?" she offered kindly, however Asgore refused.

"Oh no, I will pick something up if anything, Thank you though." to which Papyrus responded, in the quietest voice he could manage…..a normal voice…

"BUT SURELY YOU WANT SOMETHING YOUR MAJESTY! BREAKFAST IS THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY!" Asgore shook his head, quietly chuckling.

"I will be quite alright Papyrus just don't let Undyne stir up too much trouble at the park, make sure she doesn't bench press the entire park along with the equipment this time."

Papyrus gave a salute as Toriel nodded

"To you as well, Asgore." and as he left Toriel sighed. It felt….nice not to put so much of her energy into hating him. She still felt the pain of her lost children, that would never go away, however….he did not deserve such harsh treatment after all they both had gone through mentally. This was not the time for such thoughts however. It would seem that Papyrus had gone into the living room to wake Sans, who was sleeping on one of the armchairs. To his side, was Frisk, snuggled up next to him with a content smile. Papyrus motioned for Toriel to view the sight.

"This will go well with the album!" Toriel quietly exclaimed. Papyrus was busy looking at his older brother, a content smile, and his Hp was at 13/3, not much of an increase, but thank god he was getting better. An hour passed and everyone but Sans was awake, thus Frisk was tasked with waking him for breakfast.

Frisk looked over to her da….friend,and smiled. He was snoring peacefully, with little z's appearing over his head. She crawled on the chair, and plopped beside him gently pushing his shoulder.

"Sans, mom says you need to get up." only to be responded with a snore. She pushed again, with a little more force.

"Saaaans come ooon, get up." and then she saw a smile on his face…oh its on. With a mischievous grin Frisk walked over to Toriel and whispered "Hey mom, I think the sleeping prince needs a kiss to wake up." Toriel blushed and smiled "Perhaps you are correct my child." she promptly walked over to Sans and planted a kiss on his skull, causing a light blush on his cheekbones.

"Mamma I think Sans needs more than that to wake up! C'mon the audience has been waiting FOREVER for some romantic action!" Frisk cheered, putting on her best MTT impression. Toriel was not phased by this at all, instead she turned and said

"Well my child, if you want some romantic action, how about you finally ask MK out?" Frisk's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red. Sans lifted his hand, giving Toriel a high five.

"W-What? How did you even know?!"

"A mother always knows my child, now go get dressed so we can head out." With that Frisk went upstairs to change, and Sans got up off the floor.

" **heh, poor kid. Havin the tables turned on em."** Toriel smiled. Today was going to be a good day.

Meanwhile Asgore was inside his garden shed on the school grounds, with tea prepared. He heard footsteps approaching, and the door opened revealing Alice Warren. She was thin from her years of homelessness, yet her eyes held the fires of determination that looked….oddly familiar. Not only that but it was her posture, something about the hair color, the shape of her nose, it all seemed like he's seen those features before. Mettaton had done well in helping her, her clothes weren't too elegant or flashy, but they complemented the look in her eyes. Asgore smiled warmly.

"Hello there Alice! Please do have a seat, would you like a cup of tea?" Alice smiled, monsters had always been hospitable. Often her and others would find warm meals at Grillby's or donated sweets from Muffet. Her voice was quite nice, yet again there was a familiarity with the tone she used.

" Some tea would be lovely, thank you." she said as she sat down. After pouring her cup, Asgore began the interview. He clasped his hands and asked his first question.

"So, let us start with a little about yourself, have you done garden work before?"

"I have, on a small scale. Before the jobs here crapped out I spent time gardening as a hobby with my husband. We would plant flowers, we….even wanted to start growing a tree in our backyard for the baby I was having." Asgore nodded.

"I see, that sounds lovely! And seeing as there are no records going against you, and you have passed the drug tests with flying colors, I only have one last question. Here you will be around monsters and children near constantly. some times they will come up to you during work, or they will be playing nearby. Are you okay with the fact that you will be working around children, and that accdients involving a plant being smashed or something being broke WILL occur?" Alice nodded

"Children are children, so long as they know to be careful and not injure themselves." Asgore smiled.

Well, this wraps up the questions. You have the job, and if you would like, you can start tomorrow. I even have a schedule sheet prepared." Alice was stunned. There were no words to express the gratitude, the relief, that she felt at those words. She took the paper with a thank you, and made her way back to her living space, passing by the park along the way. There she heard the laughter of children, particularly one child with two skeletons and a large goat woman. The child looked happy, if a little thin. Poor thing must have been…...adopted...looked exactly how Alice had imagined her daughter would look, and there were several features on the child's face that resembled Franks, and her own. No….it couldn't be…..would fate be so kind? Her suspicions were confirmed, when the goat woman called for her.

"Frisk my child, I am going to get us some nicecream, do not run Sans or Papyrus too ragged dear."

"Ok mom!" Alice's heart skipped a beat. This was her daughter, alive and healthy looking considering how long she has had such a strange illness. She watched as Frisk played with the two skeletons, or rather, played with the tall skeleton while the other fell onto the grass whilst snoring. The two seemed to be playing tag, but what Frisk seemed to miss was that the tall skeleton held out his hand towards the shorter one, who accepted the tag but refused to get up. Frisk still ran from the tall skeleton by leaping over the shorter, only to be enveloped in a blue haze and brought into a hug from the shorter one.

" **gotcha kiddo, and now the consequences of getting caught."** he said as he began to move his bony fingers along Frisk's sides, causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"NOOOOOOHOHO! Pleahehehehehease stahhhhp!"

" **heh, whats wrong kiddo? You knew i had some real...RIB- ticklers!"** The taller skeleton stamped his foot

" OH YOU SET THAT ONE UP SANS!"

 **"Moooooom heeeeeeeelp!" Frisk cried whilst squirming in Sans' grasp.**

" **well of course bro."** Sans said as he increased the ferocity of his tickling.

"NOOOHOOO, DAAAAAHHAHAHAHAD STAHHHHP!" That's when everything froze.

Authors note: enjoy the fluff...while it lasts OuO


	3. Chapter 3

As the words left her lips, Frisk froze. Through the intensity of the tickling, it just slipped. Frisk was not fully prepared for it to come out yet, and had no idea how Sans was going to react. Of course she had started thinking of him like a dad, he had protected her throughout her journey in the underground. The extra items that would sneak into her inventory, to the temmie armor that was just laying out there for her to pick up, was all Sans. The Ruins had been a terrifying experience where Frisk ran from most encounters, but he made her feel safe. That's what dads did right? Protect and care for her, right? He even did it when she kept resetting the timeline in hopes of saving Asriel. Of course, these thoughts spanned only about a minute until Papyrus broke the silence.

"WOWIE SANS, I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS AN UNCLE YET!" Sans blinked back into focus.

" **heh yeah bro, you're officially the coolest uncle in the world. 'spose that makes me a papabones then."** Sans said as he looked at Frisk, who was still in his arms. She only responded by wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug, which was met by Toriel arriving behind Sans.

"Well now, this seems to be the perfect time for ice cream, don't you agree my child?" Frisk looked up and nodded in agreement, Alice couldn't help but to shed a few tears. Her daughter was happy, and seemingly healthy. Now would be a terrible time to suddenly barge into her life, perhaps one day, she thought as she walked away back to the MTT shelter.

* * *

Toriel had decided to take the others back home and shop for a few surprises to celebrate the occasion. Meanwhile, Frisk had one errand that she wanted to do but had not had the chance to ask about it yet. She walked over to Sans, giving him a little poke.

"Hey dad…" it felt oddly right to call him this, Sans too, was trying to get used to the fact. Sans sat up in response

" **whats up kiddo?"**

"I need to head back to Mt. Ebbot real quick, there's a couple things i need to bring back." Sans shook his head.

" **lemme guess. The talking weed that played with the timelines before you showed up, and that ghostly friend/narrator of yours?"** Frisk nodded

"I think we could help Flowey if he had a chance, and i'm sure Chara's lonely down there without being able to talk to him." Sans shrugged and agreed, taking Frisk to the Ruins. At the entrance where Frisk fell, was a golden flower looking downwards. As soon as he heard her step forward he turned.

"Frisk?! What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, only to pause, letting his face melt into a more demonic smile.

"Golly, are you here to reset? To kill them all? Curious about what would happen maybe? Ready once more to rip everybody from this timeline and back into this dark cave in hopes of saving 'poor sweet Asriel'?" Frisk shook her head and pulled out a flowerpot.

"I'm taking you home." Flowey sighed. There was no point in him resisting. He knew that if he held any argument, Frisk and her damned determination would just convince him anyway.

"Gah fine you idiot, I'll play along. Besides it's boring down here anyway." A voice began to fill Frisk's mind.

( Parenthesis indicate Chara's dialogue, while asterisks, or aster-FRISKs, indicate Frisk's thoughts.)

(Well, it has been a long time, partner.)

*Only a little bit! I'm sorry I couldn't come down sooner, now was my best time to do it.*

(Things on the surface must be going well then?)

*Yeah! I guess while we take the trip back home you can just go to my memories and catch up. Ya know, just binge watch the life of Frisk.*

Frisk felt Chara humming as she watched, and put Flowey in his pot. Outside the room, Sans was standing, ready to shortcut them home. Flowy groaned in disgust.

"Really Frisk? You had to bring the smiley trash bag along?" Sans shrugged.

" **well it's better than me obliterating you from existance, dont'cha think?"** Flowey could only grumble as they took a shortcut back to their home. Toriel was surprised when she saw the flower, but allowed Frisk to keep him, to Papyrus' delight.

(So mom and Sans are dating now huh? Saw that coming a world away huh? Well…..as long as she's happy now. And hell, you got a new dad out of it, not a bad deal at all really.) Frisk smiled as she plopped down next to Sans and watched some TV.

* * *

After some time for paperwork finalizing, Asgore returned to Toriel's home to let her know the great news. Toriel was in her chair reading as Sans and Frisk were napping on the couch when a knock was heard at the door. Papyrus, being the lovely gentle-skeleton that he his, got to it first.

"I'LL GET IT! OH HELLO YOUR MAJESTY!" Toriel turned as Asgore entered.

"Ah you have returned. I take it that means you found a suitable applicant then?" Asgore nodded with a smile.

"Indeed I have! She mainly took up gardening as a way of relaxation, and she is comfortable working around children! Alice Warren, If I remember correctly!." Toriel's eyes widened. She hadden't looked too much into the file Elizabeth gave her, she and Frisk were going to look at it together.

"Did...you say Alice _Warren_?" Toriel asked with her voice shaking slightly holding back some excitement, and earning a strange look from Asgore.

"Yes, why does that name sound familiar to you?"

"Asgore….that is the name of Frisk's biological mother. She had given Frisk up when it became impossible to provide medical care." Asgore smiled

"Well, obviously they will meet anyway due to school in a couple of days…...do you think we should tell Frisk now, and have me set up a meeting with her mother if that is what Frisk wants?" Toriel nodded

"That is a wonderful idea, i think she will want to be awake for this." Toriel said as she set her book to the side. She quietly walked over to the couch where Frisk had fallen asleep resting on top of Sans. It was an adorable sight, but alas, this was important. She carefully picked Frisk up, the lift in pressure gently waking Sans.

" **hmm, wazzup tori?"**

"You will find out in a second dear. Frisk my child, I need you to wake now." Frisk stirred in Toriel's warm and fluffy arms, seeming to only cuddle more.

"Soft, warm…..sleep." earning a chuckle from Sans.

" **can't argue that logic."** however Toriel gently ran her free hand through Frisk's hair, causing her to wake up. Toriel let her return to the couch, sitting upright this time.

"Mm? What is it mamma?" Frisk asked, only to notice Asgore beside her. "Oh and hi Asgore, find anybody for that job thingy yet?" he smiled as Toriel began to speak

"Well Frisk, about that. Do you remember the paper that Miss Elizabeth handed me? That paper….had your mother's name on it." Frisk felt awake now. She felt a turn in her stomach, she knew what was coming.

"Her name is Alice Warren…..and it turns out that she is now to be Asgore's assistant in the school gardens."Frisk's eyes widened

"Wait…..Asgore put those applications in the homeless shelter...what happened?" Toriel sighed

"Your mother was forced to make the most difficult choice a mother could make. When jobs shut down, she was going to become homeless, and incapable of giving you the care you need. She wanted you to have a childhood, a life, a family that could keep you happy and safe." Frisk felt her heart began to pound.

"And I think, that if you would like to meet her…...we could arrange it. I know she would want to see how amazing her daughter grew to be." Frisk nodded, and the preparations were made.

Alice had not been expecting to receive a call from Asgore already, so when he asked to speak with her back at his office for an important development, she got there as fast as she could. She entered, seeing him sitting at his desk with a smile.

"Howdy! There is something I must tell you, please have a seat." Alice felt a knot in her stomach as she complied, however the monster's demeanor indicated nothing wrong.

"I do apologize for the sudden call back here, I felt that in this case, you would want to be notified immediately. You see, something interesting has occurred. My ex-wife had recently adopted a human child by the name of Frisk Warren, with you listed as her biological mother." Alice gasped and brought her hands over her mouth, only to remove them as she spoke.

"W-what? Wait…..is….is she coming here?" Asgore nodded

"Indeed, Toriel and her mate, Sans, are bringing her. Frisk considers them her family, but is incredibly excited to meet you." It was all Alice let out a sob, as she wiped her eyes.

"I just….I can't believe that i'm going to see her again." Asgore walked over and put a hand on Alice's shoulder as she began to steady herself.

"I am going to stand outside and wait for them to arrive, please, do make yourself comfortable." Alice nodded as she wiped her face and waited for her daughter to walk through the door. What would she be like? Would she have her father's flirtatious nature? Would Frisk inherit her mother's humor?

The car was finally parked in front of Asgore's building after what felt like an eternity. Frisk was nervous about meeting her biological mother. Toriel was smiling as she began to speak.

"We are here my child. If you would like we can walk in with you, or wait for you to meet her and introduce us later?"

"I...think I'll try to go in alone, maybe just wait by the door? " Toriel and Sans nodded and the trio exited the car, walking Frisk to the door with her hands in theirs. Frisk took a deep breath before entering the door.

(The thought of meeting your biological mother and making her a part of your family fills you with DETERMINATION.)

*Thanks Chara.*

Frisk smiled as she opened the door. She was standing by the wall opposite of the door, with an expression that had so many emotions in it that Frisk was certain that her mother was just as nervous as she was. Alice had lovely brown hair, seemingly matching her brown eyes. She wasn't wearing any makeup, and from what Frisk could see, she didn't need it. Frisk knew what she had to do.

(Frisk, no!)

*Frisk yes!*

*ACT *Flirt

(Frisk oh my god. why?)

"Oh hey, now I see where I get my good looks from!" Frisk said with a wink.

Alice was stunned. Her daughter walks through the door, and that was her first line. Oh god she was Frank's child. She couldn't help but smile, and that smile turned into a laugh. She covered her mouth with one hand as she began to laugh, which in turn made Frisk laugh. The ice was broken, and Alice noticed that over her own laughter, there was something grand about hearing her child laugh with her. After the two calmed down they wiped away tears from their eyes, bringing themselves back to the moment. Frisk steps forward , unsure of what to say, how to begin, but after a laugh, a hug is usually a good way to follow up. Her mother had not seen her for eight long years, it was very much overdue. Alice would find herself being hugged around the middle by Frisk, a comforting, strong hug. Alice bent over and hugged her child for the first time in what felt like an eternity, and cried. She had so many questions, what was her favorite color, her favorite food? What sweets did she like, what kind of jokes make her laugh that beautiful laugh?

When they parted from the hug, Alice wanted to ask all those questions at once, and neither knew what to say. After a moment, Alice found the words.

"Frisk, my dear sweet baby girl…..I have missed you so much. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you…..but…." Alice turned her gaze to the outer window , where earlier she saw Sans and Toriel walking her to the door.

"Im so glad that you found people who care about you as much as I do." Frisk was sold. Her mother didn't freak out when she saw her being escorted by a giant goat and a skeleton only inches taller than her? Not only that, she said people, not monsters, not things, people. Frisk smiled.

"They are really great…..um...so what is your favorite color?"

"Mine happens to be green, and what is yours?" Frisk actually giggled at that one.

"Well as you can see by my shirt…" Frik moved her hand gesturing towards the garment

"It's a tie between pink and blue! I like them both really well."

(Ok but ask the real major question. The one that will determine if Alphys and Undyne like her.)

*Right!*

"Do you like Anime stuff?" Alice chuckled.

"Are you kidding? I love anime! Which ones have you gotten into?"

"I like mew mew kissy cutie! Oh and Dragonball Z, and Naruto, oh and Bleach!"

*Its best I don't tell her Undyne lets me watch attack on titan*

(Good call, good call.) Chara added as Frisk's mother laughed.

"It sounds like whoever got you started knows what they're doing!"

"Yeah! Aunty Alphys says that when I get older, I should watch Trigun!" Alice clapped her hands.

"Good ,good! So what do you think of kissy cutie two?"

"Well….Alphys says it's trash, but that's kinda because they had mew mew actually suffer some consequences. But she only saw it as ruining her other arcs, and Mew mew really needed a foil! Even if it was kinda shoehorned in. Plus the action scenes were way better." Alice nodded approvingly.

(See? Even your mom agrees, Alphys needs to lose those nostalgia goggles!)

*Shhhhhh it's okay Chara, shhhhhhh*

After a couple seconds, Frisk decided to ask Alice if she wanted to meet her family, to which she happily agreed. Frisk opened the door and noticed it was just Toriel standing by the car…..Sans was up to something. Her mothers came into contact.

"Greetings! I am Toriel!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I suppose you would be Frisk's MOM-ster then?" Frisk laughed excitedly. Her human mom loved puns too! This was going to go great! Toriel seemed to think so too, as she gave a laugh.

"Ohoho my. Well, You have GOAT me there!" Sans in the distance, couldn't help but chuckle quietly. Now was his turn. He walked behind Alice, giving Frisk a quiet wink with a finger held up to his teeth. Frisk saw as he flashed a whoopie cushion.

(Oh god. Your mom is about to get dunked on.)

Alice was enjoying the pun Toriel had told, when suddenly a voice from behind made her freeze.

" **Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around. And shake. My. Hand."** Alice turned and looked down at a skeleton only a few inches taller than Frisk. He held out his hand and she took it.

FFFFFPBPBPBPBLBPBPBPBLBPBLBPT! A loud, wet, and obnoxious fart sound rang through the air, followed by7 Frisk holding her stomach while laughing. Alice's eyes widened, her mouth drew to an open smile that turned into more laughter."

" **aaaah the old woopie cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny. So anyways your frisk's mom right? The name's sans, sans the skeleton."** Alice was beyond words for a moment. These were the people who were raising her daughter, and the sight was glorious. She heard her daughter snort, and it sent her over the edge with laughter. After a minute she calmed down and was able to speak.

"Well mister Sans, I see that you are quite the,...comic."

More laughter followed, and as it died, Frisk moved to stand beside Sans and Toriel, looking towards her birth mother. The trio took Alice to their home, after all, there were introductions to be made and stories to share.


	4. note

So i know its been...a long time, but i have good news. one is that, during this time, i've had the motivation for another fic that might be enjoyable. Im already 14 chapters into it, with weekly uploads here on ffn, once I complete that fic I will resume working on this one! HOWEVER there is a bit of a snag. you see, during this time, i had an idea that would mix well with the skele frisk au, but throwing it in now wo7uld kinda be... out of place? like, the reveal of that new info would have happened earlier in the fic. so what im probably gonna do is copy from this one, and make a few changes to better fit my new vision of this story. I do however, have a prequel made, its two chapters, not really that long of a read, but i think it gives a nice small set up for what I have in store for this story.


End file.
